Crook
Crook is a forced member of the Epichurch, and known to be the last Lich on earth (the Death Doctor does not count, as he is simply descended from Liches, and has only vague influence over the dead). Appearance He is of similar height and stature to the Death Doctor, with a few key differences. One is his choice of clothing: he wears mage-like ragged clothing with robes, has a spiked book on his right leg, and a peg leg on his left. He has a shoulderpad with spikes on it on his right shoulder, and has a tentacle arm for his right arm. His left arm has a metal ball for a shoulder, and attached to that is a "sleeve" which acts like a stub of an arm. Coming out of the sleeve are long tendons which attach to a gaunt lent, which contains a skeletal, clawed hand. He is noticably lopsided, having his left leg actually attached to the very left side of the pelvis, making it hang above the ground if he tries to stand straight. His right shoulder is higher up than his left as well, and on his left side parts of his ribcage are visible. His face is horrifying, being half skeletal, and normal, but deformed. He has gruesomely sharp teeth. He has a few hairs left. He has a black cloth veil on his head almost all the time, and while it should suffocate a normal person, he is unaffected. He has string tightening it around his neck to the point he should be choking. Interestingly enough, he can still see. On top of the cloth is a strange sight: a pair of cheap plastic sunglasses with cracks in it, except it's only one lens. The lens is connected to a monocle lens, which has no glass anymore except for a few shards. He wears this in front of his cloth so he can appear to have a "face". Abilities His abilities actually surpass Bill, and include: being able to influence the Zomgorgs, and tortured souls like himself. He can resurrect himself if he is killed, (being a Lich), so he is essentially immortal. He can will those with relatively low willpower to simply wither and die before him. He can also use telekinesis, which he used to create Gnma Anh. Personality It is not known what his original personality was like before being abducted by the Epichurch against his will, but it is known what he was like after. He is hard to describe, and incredibly inconsistent. He is beyond insane, and will randomly scream for no reason, or fire on his own men. He can be humorous and charming one second, the next brutal, savage, and ruthless. He is often hypocritical, calling other out for what he does. He has multiple personalities all jumbled together, trying to take control, so he is constantly struggling internally, which drives him even more crazy. If he gets mad, he gets REALLY mad. He'll go full on rabid wolf on the offender, slicing them in half or worse before they can scream. He often makes 4th wall breaks, and makes constant references. As a running gag, he is the first to notice anything, and points out this to the Epichurch members. He kills with glee and inconsistently kills his own men when a higher ranking Epichurch member isn't looking. He randomly speaks in a different language, speaks backwards, or speaks in code. Also, his voice sometimes distorts or repeats, seeming to 'jam', and his voice isn't always the same; for every word, he will speak in a different pitch, tone, or voice, making a conversation with him very distracting. When his voice 'jams' while he's saying a word, IE. "sea", it ends up becoming "seseseseseseeeeaaaaa". During this period his head twitches. He randomly has dead serious moments, during which he stares at someone or something. History TBA Trivia * Like quite a bit of characters, based on a part of me and someone else. * He is meant to be a half comic-relief character, half quite the opposite. Category:Uno Category:Grey Category:Beings